User blog:Brightshadow15/TDPI: An improvement made
Have to post it on here for obvious reasons, but here is my analysis of TDPI :) After All-Stars, many of us had almost no hope for the next season, myself included. But this season, despite being in Italian, blew me away. Originally, I thought it was going to be a really s*** season, with ridiculous plotlines and not much screentime for early eliminatees. That was what I expected to see. What I didn't expect to see was equal amounts of screentime, a lot of hilarious moments, and some amazing plotlines! Contestants Let's start off with the one-and-only...*pulls name out of hat*...Max? Ok then. Max was IMO hilarious. Not being able to understand it didn't keep me from laughing. I mean, his attempts at being evil are so bad it was actually comedy material XD oh, oh, and his good side in Three Zones And A Baby was just...God, I can't even....HAHA! His elimination though was, I think, not really needed. Just cause he was trying to be evil didn't mean he had to be booted off with Scarlett. *Pulls another name out of hat* Oh, speaking of which, let's move on to the evil nerd herself! Before TDPI, I thought that Scarlett was going to be very quiet/shy, love reading books, you know, the librarian type. Basically a female Noah without the sarcastic remarks. But after finding out her stereotype (I don't take credit for ACTUALLY finding it), it all made sense. Heck, by then I could even tell that she was evil by just looking at her. Now, for her run on TDPI. Scarlett was very good at hiding her evilness. I think she very slowly started to show it as the season went by. Then Scarlett Fever came around, and she finally revealed her true nature. It. Was. AWESOME! Her elimination made a bit more sense, but eh, someone had to go. Phew, dat hair though! Now, next up,,,*spins a wheel with the remaining 12 yet to analyze...the wheel stops*...Jasmine! Jasmine was...meh. I didn't really like or hate her. She was ok I guess....this is hard. Anyway, she did well in TDPI, had some good interactions, won a challenge or two. Her relationship with Shawn was cute :) but at the first sign of it, I was like wut? Lolz... Our next analysis will be on...*shuffles a small deck of cards and pulls out a random one*...Beardo! Ok, eliminated first, so there isn't going to be that much to analyze. His sound effects were IMO pretty funny, like the Pacman one XD I'm still not entirely sure if he can talk or not...he did in his audition, so he probably can. Next...*does eenie meenie minie mo*...Amy! Wait, is it Samey? Grr, can't tell! Wtf I'll do both. So...the twinnies. I liked the plot of Amy being the dominant twin, and Samey having to be second best. Dunno about you guys but it reminds me of Heather and Lindsay. Samey stands up to her sister, just like Lindsay stands up to Heather. The little elimination 'trick' was quite funny, and Samey had to pretend to be Amy for two episodes, until she came back looking very green...the monster thing at the beginning of A Blast From The Past was Amy, I think. And then she gets eliminated again, five minutes later. That was stupid. She could have stayed, but no. Next...*walks over to a slots machine and yanks the lever*...Topher! Ah, Chris Mclean 2.0...or so he says in his audition. Topher was...kinda weird actually. He was funny at times, like walking into a tree during Three Zones And A Baby, and getting tricked by Chris XD that was good. Overall another 'meh' character, but probably a little more on the 'like' side. And, analysis number 8 is...*pulls a cover off a portrait*...Ella! Ella was awesome, loved the singing (so stfu Chris)...overall she was a great character. She tried so hard to be friends with Sugar, she really did...poor girl :( her elimination was unecessary, but her farewell (yes, I'm not afraid to admit it) left me crying a bit :'( but that's life sometimes! Coming in at number 9...*puts 6 cards on ground and flips one over*...Dave! Dave was ok, kinda funny, totally fell for Sky, a bit pathetic at times, got bald in the finale...can't think of anything else to say. Next up...*gets handed envelope...opens it*...Sugar! Ok, I didn't really like Sugar that much, but she did do well. Serving as the secondary antagonist and always trying to push Sky behind throughout Sky Fall and Pahk'd With Talent. Tbh I think it wasn't really antagonistic behaviour, and more closely related to bullying. It's like Cameron and Lightning in Season 4, except two completely different people. Don't know why she didn't sabotage Shawn though... Her taking out Scarlett was pretty awesome though Proceeding Sugar, we have...*juggles three screwed up bits of paper...catches one and unscrews it*...Shawn! ZOMBIE! Ha, just kidding. But that's what was on Shawn's mind for quite a bit of the season. From ranting about them in the confessional, to taking down Chris robots as if they were zombies, it was just a load of zombie. Welp, he made it to the finale, won the million (just say it like that for now) and got himself a girlfriend along the way. Not bad. Second to last. we have...*flips a counter*...Leonard! Alrighty, the wizard of Total Drama. He was quite funny, but unfortunately got eliminated early, so there's not really much to say here, And, last, but not least...*flips counter onto other side*...Sky! One of my favorites :D Sky was awesome, with wicked athletic skills. Since it was in Italian, I still don't understand why she kept on rejecting Dave during Hurl And Go Seek! but it was worse during the finale, when Chris decides to mess things up. Really, that was stupid. Anyhoo...SKY FTW! Episodes Well...this is going to be interesting. Let's go through them, chronological order. So, Uh This Is My Team? The first episode went fairly well for me. Everyone got their screentime, and Beardo wasn't 'left out in the dark' if that's a way to put it. Sky whacking Chef in the face with a tennis ball was GREAT, and I'm sure that this line will be a good moment when it comes out in English: "Aw, FINE, you can live!" -Amy It's in the TDPI trailer for the twins if you want to find it :) Oh, and Rodney's chain of girls he likes increases by one! And Leonard was funny I Love You, Grease Pig Good episode, addition of Amy to Rodney's list, Sugar was quite funny, and...oh, what's this? A Dave and Sky moment? Aw, CUTE! (It's hard to do this without knowing any Italian, so analysis of episodes will be kinda short) Twinning Isn't Everything Well, Maskwak had their first win of the season, and Amy ate the itchy apple (nice one). Then she gets eliminated, and Samey tricks everyone else into thinking that she was Amy and Samey was in the cannon. Another nice one. Ooh, another luurrve moment! Jasmine and Shawn, naww! I Love You, I Love You Knots So many Skave moments, spoiled by at least something! Weeh...anyway, the rest of the episode was good, at first I thought Samey gave herself away, but maybe not, I dunno. Oh, and she was also added to Rodney's list, as well as Scarlett. And the ladies man gets eliminated...wonder who he's gonna go for next? A Blast From The Past The monster thing (Amy) at the beginning of the episode was kinda freaky, but eh. This was a great episode, awesome challenge, Scarlett started showing very minor signs of evil, and Amy returned. Then was eliminated, like, 5 minutes later? Laaaame. CHRIS' FACE THOUGH XD Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems Ella's downfall :'( as I mentioned earlier, her elimination was stupid, but her farewell was...saddening. Sugar was weird in this episode. Ugh, can't think of anything else to say -_- This Is The Pits! This episode was...interesting. Ok challenge, we found out that Jasmine has claustrophobia, and there was no elimination, but a team swap, which meant there had to be ANOTHER double elimination Three Zones And A Baby Weird how they decided to include babies in this season...eh. Well, Max was possibly the funniest babysitter I had ever seen XD and Topher got TRICKED! Best prank I've ever seen. Hurl And Go Seek! Merge episode...alrighty then. Honestly, the challenge was weird, the zombie thing was a bit overdone IMO, and Sky kept on rejecting Dave...so sad :( Oh, wait for it...wait for it... DUN DUN DUN! The island is mechanical! Scarlett Fever YES! Best episode this show has EVER had! So, Scarlett showed her true self, and that was FREAKING AWESOME! AND SHE TRIED TO BLOW UP THE ISLAND OMFG YES SHE IS A REAL ANTAGONIST! (Try to be that evil you other antagonists XP ) Kinda makes me think of a mad scientist...absolutely no clue why :/ AWH! Jashawn's first kiss! CUUUUUUTEEEE! Ha, Max tricking Scarlett was funny, and then Sugar knocked her over. Max just stands there looking like Chris watching a painful challenge and not caring much XDDD This episode is now at the top of my 'fave episodes' list, and it always will be! Unless something even better comes around...but I doubt it. Sky Fall Sugar started acting evil this episode, and I didn't really find it that interesting. Rest of the episode was pretty good. Great challenge, ok interactions (y u so hard to analyze????) Pahk'd With Talent Alright, this episode was awesome, with a great challenge to add in. Sugar's rap thing actually was pretty bad, whilst Sky and Shawn had...well...interesting talents...I guess. Lies, Cries And One Big Prize The finale...I didn't really like it that much. One thing that happened FOR THE SECOND TIME was that not everyone shows up to watch! Um...hello? Has that tradition gone for good or something? It turned really bad when Chris messed things up with just a couple of videos. That was horrible, turning one of them against the other. But in the end, it was Shawn who won the million (for now) and Dave was still on the island...crying. Please, don't be like that. Welp, that's it from me. I probably will change this around after TDPI finishes for the USA. Then it will be a LOT easier to analyze it. Thank you for reading and post your thoughts in the comments :) Category:Blog posts